


Worth 4,000

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III As a Woman, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is a broke college student in need of funding her engineering projects. Viggo is a rich business man who needs a date to his work parties. They make an arrangement, but Viggo ends up wanting more and more from Hiccup in exchange for his money. Is she really ready to give up her body for this?
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Worth 4,000

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU by mdoodlerfandomart! You can find their wonderful Vigcup pieces on tumblr.

“Viggo, I don’t know about this.” Hiccup stood with her hands clasped in front of her, looking down at the floor. This was her first time in Viggo’s apartment. It was a nice, affluent place, but she felt uncomfortable. She’d been doing him little favors, maybe a kiss here and there, acting as a pseudo-date for his work parties and such. But this? This was entirely different.

“Come, darling.” Viggo came back to her and took her hands. “You need the money, yes?”

Hiccup worried at her lower lip. Her engineering projects really did mean a lot to her. To give up the one she was working on now… It was a lot of money, but Viggo was willing to give it to her for this one thing. Was she willing to give up her body to do it? 

She’d had sex before, with her ex girlfriend Astrid, so it wouldn’t be  _ entirely  _ new. Well, she’d never handled a real cock before. That would be different. But penetration? She could handle that. 

“I do,” she admitted. She hated admitting to it, hated relying on other people like this. But, she was just a broke college student who needed funding for her projects. And funding came from this man, Viggo Grimborn. He’d been nothing but kind to her. Who said he wouldn’t be the same during sex?

Viggo gently took both of her hands, and Hiccup looked up at him. “I can’t be  _ that  _ bad looking.”

Hiccup laughed. “No, no, it has nothing to do with your looks,” she assured him. Viggo was a dashing older man with a square jaw, and everything about him but his skin was dark: his hair, his eyes, his beard, his clothes. It all suited him quite nicely though. And god, was he tall. He wasn’t unattractive in the slightest. 

“Then what is it?” Viggo asked her softly.

“I’ve never done this before,” Hiccup said. “H-had sex for money.”

“Well, it will all be going towards your projects,” Viggo told her. “I promise you. Would $4,000 work?”

Hiccup gaped for a moment.  _ $4,000?  _ That was a  _ lot _ . That could fund her most recent project, and many more than that. 

“$5,000?” Viggo asked. 

Hiccup shook her head. “No, no. Um… wow. I just… that’s a lot of money.”

“I assure you I have it. It won’t be missed.”

“F-four thousand it is, then,” Hiccup agreed.

Viggo smiled at her. “Alright.” He let go of one hand, but with the other gently pulled her into the bedroom. It was big. The bed was a king or larger, and the walls were decorated with brilliant works of art. It almost felt like a museum to be in such a rich place. 

Viggo pulled her up to the bed, but didn’t take her onto it yet. He instead put his hands at her hips, and leaned down to give her a kiss. The kissing wasn’t new, but the type of kiss was. It wasn’t quick or chaste, but instead filled with passion.  _ Did _ Viggo feel passion for her? Or was it just lust? 

Hiccup kissed back to the best of her ability, looping her arms around the back of his neck. Viggo hummed appreciatively at her touch. 

“Are you new to this, my dear?” Viggo asked lowly.

Hiccup shook her head. “Just, never been with a man before.”

Viggo rubbed his hands over her hips. “But you have been with women.”

“Yes.”

“Do you prefer women?”

“Any gender is fine,” Hiccup told him. She identified as bi, and looked at a person’s personality more than their gender when it came to choosing a partner. People argued that she should use the word pan, for herself, but she felt like bi suited her better. 

“Excellent,” Viggo said. He turned them around, the back of Hiccup’s knees hitting the bed and making her go down onto her back. Viggo climbed on top of her, one hand holding himself up, the other roaming over her still-clothed body. He started from her neck, then went down over each of her breasts, the attention making her arch into him a little. He ran his large hand over her stomach, then stopped when he reached the hem of her jeans. He looked to Hiccup for confirmation, and, though she was nervous and unsure, she nodded her head. 

Viggo was quick about undoing the button and zipper. Then he was yanking her jeans downwards, and Hiccup blushed as her underwear was revealed.

“Cute,” Viggo commented. He slipped a finger under the polka-dotted fabric and snapped it, making Hiccup jump. He rubbed a thumb over her clit above the fabric, and Hiccup let out a small moan before she could push her knuckles into her mouth and silence herself. 

Viggo moved off of her to pull off both her jeans and her underwear, and Hiccup was panting as she was bared to him. She bit down on her knuckles as he brought his mouth near her. He noticed the action, brought up a hand to pull her knuckles from her mouth.

“No need to hide your beautiful noises,” Viggo said. “I assure you the walls are quite thick.”

Face red, unsure of what to say, Hiccup just nodded. She let Viggo take her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers. Then he was bringing his mouth to her center, and Hiccup gave a cry as he lapped over her folds. His other hand took her thigh and used the hold to spread her legs open further so that she was completely vulnerable to him. 

“Oh god,” Hiccup breathed as Viggo buried his face against her and licked and sucked. His beard chafed teasingly at sensitive skin, carrying a prickle of pain that she found she liked. And oh, his tongue and mouth were absolutely wonderful. They were hot and wet and practiced.

“I-I thought I’d be pleasuring  _ you _ ,” Hiccup panted out, gripping his hand tighter, her other one going to drag fingers across his scalp. 

“A man would be wrong if he said he didn’t want to pleasure you,” Viggo said, voice a rumble near her. “You’re absolutely stunning.”

Hiccup blushed  _ again.  _ No one had ever made her go this red in the face before.

Hiccup tossed her head back with a loud cry as Viggo suddenly speared her with his tongue. It felt so good, had her legs shuddering. He worked his tongue in and out of her, twirled it around, played. Meanwhile, he began thumbing at her clit. 

“Oh  _ god… _ ” Hiccup moaned. She bucked into him, clutched desperately at his short hair. Viggo hummed against her, sending vibrations up through her core. 

She came rather quickly with all the stimulation. Her orgasm crashed over her, making her muscles clench and unclench, sending pleasure like nothing else vibrating through her. She was gasping for air that didn’t seem to want to come, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded. 

Viggo pulled his face away, patted her on the thigh, licking up her juices from his face. While Hiccup was limp from her orgasm, Viggo began pulling the rest of her clothes off. Hiccup could have told him no if she wanted to, but she didn’t. Her shirt and bra came off, and then Viggo’s large hands were on each of her breasts, taking her nipples and squeezing. They were extra sensitive after her climax, and Hiccup moaned and arched into him. 

“Viggo,” she gasped out. 

“Yes, darling?”

“A-are you going to undress?”

“Would you like me to?”

Hiccup nodded. It didn’t seem fair to her that she was completely naked and Viggo was fully clothed. Also, she wanted a bit of a reprieve after that earth-shattering orgasm that he’d given her. 

She pushed herself up on her arms to watch Viggo undress. Her wetness glistened in his beard. His fingers, despite their size, were deft at undoing the buttons on his shirt. He even made taking his pants off look good. And god, he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath. Hiccup’s eyes went big when she saw his cock. It was erect and… and huge! She licked her lips, met Viggo’s gaze, and he smirked attractively.

“Like what you see?”

Hiccup nodded. She hadn’t known that she would feel attracted to Viggo, but holy shit, she wanted him. She wanted him  _ bad.  _

Viggo moved swiftly. He came to the edge of the bed, grabbed at Hiccup’s hips to yank her downwards, and then her thighs to spread her legs. Hiccup gasped as he took his cock and pressed the head at her slit. She had to admit that she’d never taken anything as big as him before. It almost hurt when he entered her, but not quite, and she was luckily slick from her orgasm. She grabbed at Viggo’s hands and dug her nails into the backs of them as he slowly pushed himself into her. It had her moaning and writhing. He grunted with the effort and the pain of her nails. 

After a lot of puffing and grunting and moaning on the part of both, Viggo was in her full to the hilt. Hiccup had never felt anything quite like this before. She could feel him touching her cervix, and instead of pain like she’d expected, there was just pleasure, like she was floating on clouds. She let up on her grip, deciding she didn’t want to bloody Viggo at all, and clutched at the rich comforter underneath her. 

“You alright?” he asked. He was looking at her so endearingly; it took her breath away. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. 

Viggo chuckled, smiled. “Excellent.” 

Then he was moving, and Hiccup gave a loud cry at the friction on her G spot. With his size, he was hitting it perfectly even without an angle. He tightened his hands on her hips, letting out a small moan. His movement were slow, even, and Hiccup found she very much liked that. It was almost like she was being made love to.

But she couldn’t let herself think that. This was all for her projects, for money that she didn’t have. Viggo was helping her, as long as she returned this favor. He was paying her to let him use her body. 

Yet, it felt like he truly cared, like he wasn’t just doing this out of lust and objectification and nothing else. He’d performed oral sex on her, and was now making sure that he wasn’t hurting her. A man who cared only about his own interest wouldn’t be treating her like this… right? 

“Oh god!” Hiccup shouted as he thrusted into her harder than before. This time it did hurt when he hit her cervix, the pain wrapping around her like a belt, but she liked it, maybe because of what was causing it. She tossed her head and grabbed frantically at the comforter. Her hips rolled up to meet Viggo’s and the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. 

“Yes, darling, that’s it,” Viggo encouraged. There was an absolutely delightful look on his face. “You can take me.”

It was agony to, but so sweet all at the same time. Hiccup was moaning loudly, not caring if anyone would hear. Where at first she’d been self conscious about her sounds, now she was not. Besides, Viggo surely wanted her to be loud, wanted to hear what he was doing to her. 

“Wait, wait!” Hiccup shouted. How had she forgotten? Was she really so stupid over a man?

Viggo slowed to a stop, panting. 

“Yes?”

“W-we forgot a condom,” Hiccup answered, breathless. “I don’t have any with me, but surely you do, right?”

Viggo smacked himself in the forehead. “So eager for you I forgot. Yes, I have some.”

Hiccup was disappointed when he pulled out of her, but it gave her some time to rest her tingling body. She watched as Viggo went to a drawer in one of the nightstands and pulled out a silver foil packet. His movements in putting on the condom within were expert - he’d done this many times before. 

“On your hands and knees,” Viggo told her, coming back over to her now that she was satisfied. Hiccup wanted to look at Viggo, but would do as he said. She got onto her hands and knees, sighed when he ran his hands over her back and her hips. Taking a grip on her hips, he pushed his way back into her, and she fell into a world of pleasure. 

Hiccup lost track of the world around her as Viggo fucked her. Nothing mattered save for the way he was touching her and penetrating her. She came once. Then again. She was practically screaming with pleasure as he delved into her body, her limbs shaking. She didn’t know if she could hold herself up anymore.

That was alright, it would seem, because Viggo was giving a loud groan and she felt him throb inside of her. There was heat at the end of the condom, and for a moment she feared it would enter her, but it didn’t. 

Hiccup collapsed once Viggo pulled out of her, and he gave a lighthearted laugh and a small slap on the ass. She jumped and yelped, but didn’t do much else. 

After a minute or so, Viggo was laying down beside her on the bed, having gotten rid of the condom. He brushed some sweaty hair out of her face. Then, he was reaching for his phone.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked.

“Just sending you the money,” Viggo said, showing her the screen. “I want to stay true to my word.” He pressed a button and a smile shone on his face. “There we go. $4,000, all for your project.”

“I… I don’t know how to thank you.” Hiccup couldn’t believe it. She’d had sex with this man for money, and she’d gotten it. But it was  _ such  _ a generous amount! 

“Give me a kiss?” Viggo asked.

So, Hiccup pushed herself up onto her forearms, and kissed Viggo firmly on the lips. She supposed that, if she had to, she could get used to this. 


End file.
